Painted metal surfaces such as found in motor vehicles are ubiquitous. In normal use these surfaces are regularly exposed to weather effects such as rain, snow, sleet, ice formation, and other precipitation, as well as environmental contaminants (e.g., dirt, grime, dust, air-borne pollutants, road surface residue, bird and other animal waste, etc.). It is desirable to maintain the physical condition of these vehicles by cleaning or washing them and, in some cases, subsequently waxing and polishing or buffing them.
Many products that are intended to improve or restore a vehicle's finish are commercially available for these tasks. Products that are easy to use, that can impart an excellent appearance to the vehicle, and then can sustain that appearance, even after repeated or prolonged exposure to the weather or frequent vehicle cleaning and washing cycles, are especially valued.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,966, Anhydrous Protectant Chemical Composition to Silvers et al., is directed to a surface protectant composition for use on metal surfaces and, in some embodiments, includes one or more copolymers, a cosolvent, and hexamethyldisiloxane.